Fatality
by clover bookcat
Summary: For the dying, no matter how sappy, there's always a last word or two. Gold-centric, hints of MangaQuestShipping.


**A/N: An update for the first time in a while. I wrote this on my LJ account, in an attempt to widen my writing range. Not sure if I succeeded.**

**Warning: Character death.**

**Disclaimer: How long has it been since I've done this? Well, I don't own, so go find someone else to poke fun at.**

* * *

She told me I always manage to screw myself over by getting into trouble. I told her I never did it on purpose. He just stood in the background looking bored.

That's all I remember right now.

It's not that I don't remember anything. I just can't remember their names, or what they looked like. I get the feeling they're important to me. Somehow. Like that fuzzy, warm, I-just-had-a-cup-of-hot-chocolate feeling you get sometimes. I don't, though. Really.

Maybe I should back up a step.

I'm not sure how I ended up here - it's dark, it's black, and I'm getting the feeling of being cramped more. And more. Like I'm being suffocated. My chest hurts like hell. I think my head does, too, although my chest hurts so much I'm not really sure.

I remember jumping. I remember colors - blue, red, black. Not sure if that black is a separate color or if I made it up from the same black that's around me right now. How am I seeing colors, anyway? Maybe I should ask when I get out.

Ask who? What? ...I think I lost my train of thought.

Oh, yeah. I remember other things now, too. I remember stars. Not stars you see when someone smacks you across the face, or when you fall from a ten-foot cliff, or those bright shiny things up in the sky. I mean a specific kind of star. They were really small, enough to hold between your index finger and thumb. I get the feeling those were important to me, too. Wonder why.

Come to think of it, why do I feel so pissed off when I remember this stuff?

Now there are voices. They sound kind of like the static in bad transmission from a radio. A guy. A gal. Sounds familiar. Maybe I was popular before I came here.

...Somehow, that doesn't feel right either.

Ugh. My head's hurting more, now. This whole place is getting kind of shady. Maybe I can get out soon?

Damn. My headache got worse as soon as I thought that.

There's light, now. It's coming through my eyelids; I forgot I had those, too. It hurts everywhere. Wish I could go back to sleep. Or maybe I was awake the whole time. Why won't they let me leave? What'd I do now?

I see her, that girl. That girl with the pigtails and the stars on her ears. I can feel my head on something soft, and her face is right above me - normally I'd be really happy about that. I think. But it's not like anything about this situation is 'normal'.

There's that guy behind her, too, standing with a weird expression on his face. It sorta makes him look like a cat got tangled in that long hair of his. He looks mad. Or maybe sad? Damn, now I'm starting to rhyme. I'd rather not go batshit insane before I die.

...Die? _Die?_ Is that what's happening to me?

Oh. I see now. I get it. That's why I was so pissed off when I remembered this stuff. Well, joy. I feel so uplifted.

Uplifted. Funny word, didn't know I knew it.

I guess there's no helping it, not this time. I guess that means something like this happened before. Only this time I'm actually going to die. Do I get an afterlife, or do I get sent to hell? Or heaven, or wherever I end up? Weird, I think some people I know would want to know the answer to that.

Now I can feel something wet on my face. I can't tell what it is. Maybe it's blood. Maybe it's water. Maybe it's not. Maybe it's an alien slime ball from that video game I played the other day.

I really am going batshit insane.

Wait. _Is _it water? Aw, crap, is she crying? Come on, you know I hate it when you do that. Especially if it's about me. Thing is, I kinda do want her to cry about me. Some weird part of me likes that. That part of me that gets all touchy-feely. Er, never mind, not really. Forget I said that. Not that you can hear me right now.

...I suck at sentimentality.

Hey, another funny word.

I feel guilty, though. I don't even remember your name. It's on the tip of my tongue, but the pain in my head's stopping me from spitting it out. That and the fact that I think I cut my tongue and the swelling's made it fill up half my mouth.

Gettin' tired...No, don't leave yet! Not until I get her name out. I'm not leaving until I remember her. So I don't have any regrets and become a ghost, or some other crap like that. What was the word? Deity? Whatever it is, it's not gettin' its hands on me until then. Go eat some popcorn and watch a soap, if you think this will take a while, because_ I'm not leaving_. You get my drift?

Listen...listen to me now, since I don't want to fade away. Not yet, okay? I will, I promise. But let me just say my fill, because I _really_ don't want to become some freaky guy with a mask on his face at a haunted house. I want to try...and remember...the things we went through. The things I felt and did before I screwed up.

And her. My hand in hers, fighting next to her. The smell of her hair, her skin, always a little musty from the place that she works, but still really sweet because of the stuff that she cooked for the kids. Which was really good, by the way. I never did tell her that, did I? I guess it's too late now. Wish I had, but didn't she say that that's one of my 'traits'? Being stubborn and prideful and all.

I never found out if she disliked that trait, either.

We were always arguing. I remember that. And then that red-headed kid would always step in, or just look on, like he knew exactly how long it would take and could give you an estimate. Not that I ever asked him, the jerk. Silver and I never did settle that whole thing with the feud.

Silver...finally, a name.

No...not now...because there was something else. Something I really liked about that other gal, always knew that I'd find whenever I saw her. That I knew would never change, no matter how much I yelled at her or she yelled at me. That special little trait...for the Class Prez. What...was it?

Look up from the stars. That's what it was...look up, a little further, and look into her eyes. What did...I see? The color...just like...her name...

That's...right...you're name...is...

* * *

**A/N: I'm tempted to write something similar to this for the other characters and add them on to this one. Whether I will or not will depend just how angsty I feel that day.**

**Hope you that you enjoyed, it wasn't too cheesy, and so I bid you goodday, kind sir or madam.**


End file.
